Problem: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $5\dfrac{5}{12}+18\dfrac{7}{15} = {?}$
Solution: Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {5} + {\dfrac{5}{12}} + {18} + {\dfrac{7}{15}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {5} + {18} + {\dfrac{5}{12}} + {\dfrac{7}{15}}$ Add the whole numbers: $=23 + {\dfrac{5}{12}} + {\dfrac{7}{15}}$ Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= 23+\dfrac{25}{60}+\dfrac{28}{60}$ Add the fractions: $= 23+\dfrac{53}{60}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 23\dfrac{53}{60}$